Items
Items refer to objects that players can collect and use within Team Fortress 2. With some exceptions, weapons are the only type of item in the game to directly influence gameplay; all other items are purely cosmetic. There are five types of items: - Weapons - Cosmetic Items - Tools - Action Items - Taunts Item drop system Main article: Item drop system The most common way to obtain items is through the item drop system; after a certain amount of time in game while playing (does not count idling), the system will distribute a random item to the player. When received, the item is placed in the player's backpack and the game displays the newly earned item on screen, as well as alerting the rest of the current server with a text message. Items that can be obtained via this method include weapons, Mann Co. Supply Crates, certain cosmetic items, and tools. There is a cap on the amount of playtime each week in which drops can be received, after which no items will be received via drop for the remainder of the week. Achievements Main article: Achievements The original method of obtaining items. Each class has their own set achievements, that when a certain number have been acquired, would result in a Milestone Achievement. Earning these milestones would award the player a set item from that class' designated class update (excluding the Gunboats). These can only be earned once per account, even if the achievements are reset. There are exceptions to the Milestone method, such as the Ghastly Gibus, earned through the Ghastly Gibus Grab achievement and the Pyrovision Goggles, earned through the A Fresh Pair of Eyes achievement. Additionally, certain promotional items require obtaining an achievement from a different game on Steam. Purchasing Main article: Mann Co. Store Items can be bought directly from the Mann Co. Store using money from the player's Steam Wallet. Introduced in the Mann-Conomy Update, the Store provides players with an alternate way of obtaining items instead of waiting for them to drop, crafting, or trading for them. Creators of community-contributed items receive a percentage of sales revenue for their creations. In the past, items bought from the Mann Co. Store were originally neither tradable nor usable in crafting (with the exception of tools such as the Paint Can). However, bonus items received from the store (such as the bonus item given for spending at least $20 on a single transaction, before the Mann Co. Store Package was introduced) were usable in crafting, and using the Gift Wrap item from the store on another item enabled it to be traded to other players. Currently, any cosmetics purchased from the Mann Co. Store since the November 21, 2012 Patch can be used in crafting. Crates Main article: Mann Co. Supply Crate A Mann Co. Supply Crate Key, available only at the Mann Co. Store, can be used with a Mann Co. Supply Crate to obtain an item. All items received from a Mann Co. Supply Crate are tradable. Opening a crate is the only way to obtain Unusual items, Strange weapons and Strange Parts, aside from trading. In addition, certain other items in other qualities, such as the Robotic Boogaloo items, are also only available through crates. Each crate has a different series number, each of which contains a different set of items.